Dance with me
by thatgeekchic
Summary: Deeks wins a bet and gets to take kensi to a place of his choice. Before 'humbug'
1. Chapter 1

t had been a long boring day filled with paperwork and kensi just wanted to go home and watch Americas next top model with a box of twinkies. So when hetty said they could leave she grabbed her stuff and headed out. Just as she reached her car deeks caught her by the arm.

"Did you forget about our bet kens?"

"Seriously deeks? Can't I pay you back later I just want to go home"

"You're not getting out of this one, be ready at 8 and i'll see you then, oh and wear something you can dance in" he said with a wink.

"Can you at least tell me where we are going and I'm not dancing with you deeks" kensi grumbled. Truth is deeks had forgot what the bet was originally, but he knew he won and a night out with kensi at his choice he would take any day.

"Nope, deal was that I get to choose where we go and it'll be a surprise" deeks was far too happy at being in charge.

"I hate surprises" kensi mumbled as she got in her car.

Deeks had everything sorted, he would pick her up and take her to a nice restaurant then they would go dancing, he knew she secretly loved dancing. He might even tell her how he feels about her.

Kensi had never been this nervous before going out with deeks this was just a usual night the only difference being that they were going out rather than watching a movie on the couch together. She always loved spending time with deeks, he was her best friend after all and maybe even something more.

Deeks drives up to her house just before 8 and cuts the engine he walks up to her door and knocks, whilst waiting for her to answer he straightened his tie and tried to sort his hair to look nice. When kensi opens the door deeks jaw dropped, kensi wore a tight turquoise dress and a delicate silver chain hung around her neck with a little heart pendant, she looked absolutely stunning and deeks wished she was his.

Kensi had the most amazing dinner ever in the most beautiful restaurant she had been in with the man that held her heart.

Deeks wanted to go and dance now but kensi refused to dance with him. "Kens please just dance with me tonight, please"

Kensi looked into his pleading eyes and didn't understand why he wanted to dance so much, but if it meant this much to him maybe she would, just this once, dance with him.

Deeks put his hand out for her to take and she pulled herself up and held onto his soft warm hand as he led them to the dance floor. Deeks held one of kensi's hands and slid his other arm around her back and she put her other hand on his shoulder. As they swayed to the music kensi leaned in to deeks and closed her eyes. Deeks smiled at how she was comfortable enough and felt safe enough with him to be so unguarded in a totally un-kensi way. He moved his arm so that both of his arms were around her waist and she had both arms around his neck. He knew looking into her eyes that she felt something for him and he leaned forward and kissed her gently. Kensi was surprised at first but then kissed him back. Just as things started to heat up they pulled apart remembering they weren't alone.

Wrote this a while ago, please review and tell me where you think I should go with it or even if I should continue. I have the next chapter written will be up soon. Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Um.. I... Kens I..." Deeks wasn't sure what to say now.

"Will we go ...back to mine ?"kensi needed to talk to him now and she needed to know how he felt.

"Yeah, sounds good" deeks walked over to the table and grabbed there jackets before following kensi to the car as they were walking kensi interlaced their fingers. Which deeks took as a sign that she was okay and wasn't going to kill him for kissing her.

When they got back to kensi's house she sat on the couch and deeks fell onto it beside her.

"I think we need to talk " kensi stated looking up at him. Deeks thought she looked almost scared, but he wasn't sure because kensi wasn't afraid of anything.

He waited on her to start but she never so he did. "Kensi, I think you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen both on the outside and the inside and I can't help but smile every time I see you, I honestly never thought I could fall for someone so hard but kensi I've fallen for you and I'm in so deep that I don't think I can ever get back out I love you kensi blye " he looked up at her nervously, he didn't know what he would do if she rejected him, he couldn't live without her in his life. She just stared at him and with each passing second he got more nervous . She wasn't even looking at him anymore and he thought it would be best to leave until he heard her sniff, was badass blye crying ?

"Kens?" He gently lifted her chin up with his finger, she was crying she had tears rolling down her cheeks, "hey, what's wrong?" Deeks asked pulling her to his chest and rubbing her arm. She pulled away and looked up at him "I... It's just... Everyone that's ever told me they loved me left me and I can't lose you deeks, I can't " tears started to roll down her cheeks and deeks pulled her against his chest again. " I'm not going anywhere kens, I'll be right be side you for as long as you'll let me be there" he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

Kensi looked up at him and kissed him he returned the kiss and as it began to deepen kensi pulled away and whispered against his lips"just for the record, I love you too Marty Deeks"

Deeks smiled and then pulled kensi onto his lap and then carried her to the bedroom.

Thanks for all the reviews and follows :)


	3. Chapter 3

Kensi woke and felt the solid weight of deeks pressed up against her back and his arm draped across her waist. She turned slowly to face him and smiled when she seen his nose twitching, remembering when they were undercover a few years back. She tried to slide out of bed but Deeks' arm tightened around her waist and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Your not running away from me are you?" He joked but kensi could hear the seriousness behind the question and how vulnerable he actually was.

"Of course not" she replied placing a hand on his scruffy cheek " I was going to make us breakfast"

"As much as I love you kens I don't think I should let you cook breakfast not if we want to live" he smirked at her and got an expected punch to the arm in return.

"Your a funny guy aren't you?"

"Just looking out for you princess" Deeks smiled lovingly at her.

"Now I'm getting up" kensi glared at him for the nickname he knew she hated.

"Hey, it was a term of endearment that's what people in relationships do" deeks tried to defend his nickname.

" except you said it to annoy me" kensi replied, not making any move to leave the bed.

"Just because you look cute when your angry" deeks smirked at her.

"Oh shut up" kensi turned her head and kissed him.

"I think you should always shut me up like that" Deeks smiled before pulling her on top of him and kissing her deeply.

"Hey kens ?" Deeks whispered when they pulled apart.

"Yeah?"

"I really do love you "

"And I love you" kensi whispered back.

**I know this is really short but I didn't have much time to write, sorry. I'm thinking of doing longer chapters once a week maybe twice, updates on Saturday probably**. **Also a few people have said to make it M rated, would that be what everyone wants or would you prefer to leave it as it is**?


	4. Chapter 4

"I haven't spent a whole day in bed for a long time" kensi stated as she put the next DVD on and snuggled up to deeks in her bed.

"Me either, and this isn't a whole day, we still have time to go out if you really wanted" deeks looked down and smirked at her.

"I'm good here" kensi replied as she snuggled closer.

Deeks smiled and kissed her gently on the head.

When the movie was finished deeks sat up and looked down at kensi.

"You ok?" Kensi asked him.

Deeks smiled down at her, "better than ok, that's what I'm worried about"

Kensi looked at him confused.

"I've never been happier than just being here with you, and in worried something will waste it" deeks admitted.

"Hey" kensi sat up and stroked deeks scruffy cheek. "I'm not going to let anything come between us, this ... us... is far too important to me"

"It's not always that easy, what happens at work when the guys find out, I mean hetty probably already knows, what do we do, what if I'm sent back to LAPD, what if " kensi leaned forward and placed her lips gently to deeks' effectively stopping his rambling.

"Nothing is going to happen and we don't need to tell anyone about us yet, we can go to work and act like we aren't together and then when we do tell everyone they will realise that we can still work well when we are together"

"Sounds like the perfect plan, I love you so much Kensi " Deeks whispered.

So sorry for not posting. I was sick and couldn't write, I know this was short aswell, I'll try write a longer chapter in the next few days


End file.
